I Love You George
by SaZzA-003
Summary: This is my 1st a/g storie so be nice please r/r i would really appreciate it i would rather a/j but this storie is 4 all you readers who would rather a/g. i have slightly modifyed the 2nd chapter. and when i say slightly i mean slightly
1. meeting in the dark

The Stranger

The figure pulled his cloak tighter around his shivering body as he walked through the darkened streets of the city. As he rounded a corner he came to a sudden halt outside the dancing dove inn. All of a sudden the air was filled with an animal cry right before a stranger leapt out of the shadows, sword in hand.

          The cloaked man quickly drew a dagger from one of his secret hiding places up his sleeve and feinted off blow after blow sent his way by the stranger's sword.

          The Stranger grinned and lowered its sword. "You're getting better. I see you have been practicing hard. Well whatever you've been doing it's paying off."

"Why thankyou. Coming from you, old friend, that means a lot." The man replied "You wanna come have a drink with me? To catch up on things? It's been a while since you've been down to see me."

          "Love to!"

sorry for the short chapter I promise more soon

by the way im also the other sazza but ff.net wont let me into my account so I made another one 

I'll be putting up my other storie and poem on this account but only if I start getting reviews 

I want at least 6 for this chapter.

I gotta go 

Bi cya bi 

Luv SaZzA 


	2. battle in the stables

They walked into the inn and the room suddenly went quiet. They walked up to the bar and ordered their drinks.

" Rum and soda, please." The stranger called to the bartender who was coming their way.

" Comin' right up, Dagger." The old bartender said to the stranger. He returned shortly after with the drink and a pint of ale for the stranger, Dagger's, companion.

" So, Alanna, what is a noble lady like you doing out at an ungodly hour like this?" The man chuckled.

" Very funny, George, you know I can look after myself." The stranger, aka Alanna said " After all I am soon to be the 1st knight in 1000 years." 

"So I heard your training went pretty well today, Dagger. Care to show me what you learnt?" George asked smirking "My men will do well to see an expert in action. They might actually learn something." George chuckled. "God knows they need it."

Alanna laughed, "So be it my friend. So be it." The two got up and left for the stables. Once there Alanna slowly unsheathed her sword and got into a fighting stance. She quickly looked around to see half of the men from the bar entering stables.

She turned back to see George had removed a dagger from a secret space up his sleave and was about to attack. Her natural instincts kicked in and she lunged forcing him to defend his chest from being sliced by the swords double edge blade. He attacked when she had pulled back and knocked the sword out of her hand. Suddenly she pulled out one of the other daggers that he had hidden in his clothing and began to fight him using it. 

"Thought you had me there didn't you, oh King Of Thieves. I don't think so. I'm not that easily beaten."


	3. Lady of the Rouge

"I'll know for next time, Dagger, to keep a staff with me at all times so as to beat your legs out from under you" George joked as he swiped playfully at her legs.

"Now wouldn't that be cheating Friend?" Alanna said emphasising the friend. "You wouldn't have to sink that low to beat me, would you?"

"Well, your legs are pretty close to the ground and there isn't much of them so I think I have to stoop low to beat your legs."

"That is it! I've had it with people teasing me because I am small. I'll have you know I'm just as capable as anyone here to be a thief and anyone at the castle that is training to be a knight!" Alanna yelled tripping her opponent and holding her dagger to his neck.

"Well I hope so little one because you just beat the king of thieves in and one on one battle with twenty witnesses, there is no way I can say it didn't happen." George told the girl proudly 

"What does that mean, George?" Alanna asked baffled

"That means, I have just found my replacement leader. All bow to your Queen Rouge Alanna!!!" George announced to the inn, as Alanna stood there stunned. 

 "George you just gave away my identity!!!" Alanna screamed, furious

"Relax, Your Majesty, they wont tell a sole. If they do I'll come and pay a visit to their families. Now, what is the first order of business, My Queen?" George teased

"George, that isn't fair, I don't want to take your place, what are you going to do?" Alanna argued 

"I'm your humble servant, Your Majesty. I'll do whatever I am told to do. Now you must address your new court." George replied 


	4. i dont want it! you take it!

"No, George, I wont do it. This is your court and I'm not about to take it from you." Alanna replied as she helped the man off the floor and knelt before him "You ain't givnin' this court to me and that is final!" 

"Fine, fine. It was worth a shot though wasn't it?" George replied questioning the girl.

"Yes George whatever you say." Alanna replied, "Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to the castle before anyone notices I'm missing. Goodbye boys."

Alanna quickly grabbed her cloak from the floor where it had inconspicuously fallen off sometime during the King of Thieves' speech and walked out of the inn and back up the road to the palace. 

"ALAN!!! What are you doing up at this hour???" a voice asked coming out of the shadows

"Well……… um I was um going to visit my sick aunty in the city. Yeah that's it. Your Highness, my sick aunty in the city," Alan replied.

"Get back to your quarters!!! Now!!! If Duke Gareth catches out here he'll go ballistic. How is your aunty by the way, I hope it isn't life threatening. What am I saying! Get to bed! Now! Go on don't stand there staring." Jonathan ordered coming to his senses.

With that said "Alan" returned to his rooms instantly falling asleep after "his" eventful day.  


End file.
